


Together

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are young, so it really isn't a surprise that the events turn this way when they stumble upon porn on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)

They are close in age, so they hang out together a lot. They take the teasing about looking like they are twelve years old; they stick around during pre-game skates, joking and laughing. They sit by each other during team dinners and then drink their juices because they are too young to drink legally and Eric has a good reason why he simply doesn't allow them to drink anyway.

It's good, though, because Jeff and Elias get along well and they like each other well enough to not mind living in each other's pockets.

More often than not they share a hotel room as well, even though Jeff isn't a rookie yet and he can have a single room. But it's more fun to be able to watch TV with Elias or share a coke and play PSP.

They hang out when they are in Raleigh as well. Elias has come around to Jeff's place often enough that he doesn't even call before to check in if he can.

It's late and Elias should go home and get some proper sleep, but Jeff has kicked his ass in the last three rounds of Mario Kart and Elias is really fed up with losing and he doesn't feel like moving. "Let's watch TV," he says, grabbing the remote.

Jeff chuckles. "Sore loser," he says, but puts the controller on the coffee table and settles on the couch to watch whatever Elias decides to pick.

They end up channel-surfing, nothing catching their eyes, until- 

"Oh," Elias says. Jeff laughs again, but it sounds breathier than usually. There are two girls on the screen, kissing slowly and deeply. Elias notices how pink their lips are.

It's porn, they are both perfectly aware of that even though both girls are still wearing their clothes, but none of them changes the channel. They watch for a few minutes, their eyes glued to the screen, not a single word interrupting the quiet moans coming from the TV.

Elias shifts when one of the girls pushes her underwear down and spreads her legs. He is turned on, painfully so, and a quick glance at Jeff's lap confirms that Jeff is as well. Elias isn't sure what to do; he wants to touch himself but he is sure he can't do it now, here, with Jeff sitting at the other end of the couch. He presses his palm against his crotch, though, just to relieve some of the pressure. The simple touch draws a gasp out of him anyway.

He glances at Jeff again, meeting his eyes for a moment. "It's," Jeff starts, the swallows and stares at the TV as he continues: "It's just us."

Elias still doesn't know what it means, but he nods anyway. "Yes," he says for good measure.

"Okay," Jeff mumbles and then reaches down. Elias looks at the TV immediately.

Even though he isn't looking, the sounds give him clues about what Jeff is doing. Jeff's breathing is a little faster as he shuffles around with his clothes. There is an unmistakable sound of spitting and Jeff's relieved sigh.

Elias doesn't move for a moment, then glances around at Jeff. The other has his sweatpants pushed to the middle of his thighs and his hand around his dick, stroking himself. Elias feels himself go warm, but at the same time he is so much more turned on. 

He doesn't look away from the TV as he mimics Jeff and pushes his sweatpants down enough to expose himself. The first touch, dry and a little rough, is a relief despite not being what Elias prefers. He tries to concentrate on the TV and the porn they are watching, but he is much more aware of – and turned on by – Jeff and the breathy gasps he keeps making.

Jeff comes first, too; he groans and the couch creaks as he jerks his hips up. Elias closes his eyes, biting his lip to keep back any groans that threaten to spill out, and tightens his grip on himself. He opens his eyes again just before he comes, turning his head to look at Jeff and-

"Oh God," Elias gasps when he comes, because Jeff watching him jerk off was what sent him over the edge. 

They wipe up, using the tissues on the coffee table, and Jeff turns the TV off. Elias gets up, pulling his sweatpants up. "Um," he says, flushing and feeling infinitely awkward. "I'll go, yeah? It's- I had fun." He blushes even deeper at that, but when he dares to look up, Jeff's cheeks are pink as well.

"Yeah," Jeff says, getting up as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Elias nods, giving Jeff a quick smile. Jeff returns it immediately.

"So," Jeff continues when they get to the door, his voice dropping. "I had fun." 

Elias feels like his face is bright red. "Yeah, me too," he forces himself to say, slipping out of the door.

He tries, and fails, to not jerk off again when he gets home, thinking about Jeff watching him touch himself.


End file.
